


Blocked Up

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Both Richie's and Mine, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gooey Fluffy Nonsense, M/M, Making Out, One Off, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie's writer's block is preventing him from working on his new comedy show, so Eddie tries to help him clear his head.An excerpt from this work:Richie groaned out, frustrated. He slammed his laptop closed and hung his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his desk. Fucking writers block. He’d been working on his new comedy set for weeks now and he just couldn’t get it right. None of the jokes felt good enough. He was running in circles, stumbling over the same material he’d preformed time and time again. “Idiot,” He grumbled, pushing his glasses up onto his head and rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands, hard enough that spots swam into his vision.“Rich?” Eddie knocked softly on his office door. “Can I come in?”“Yeah,” Richie called, exhaling deeply, hands still pressed into his eye sockets.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Blocked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trapped in my home for a week straight this point due to quarantine. I was finally able to get my unemployment through, which is good, but we still have no idea how long my job is gonna be shut down for, which sucks balls, and not in a fun way. Anyway. Here's some reddie smut to try and help out with my writer's block. I'm trying hard to work on my WIP's so I can get that shit out, but I'm struggling with wanting to work on them. This is just some stupid thing I wrote today to try and work myself out of my funk. I figured y'all might want a little break from Crossfire, so here's something else entirely. I hope you enjoy.

Richie groaned out, frustrated. He slammed his laptop closed and hung his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his desk. Fucking writers block. He’d been working on his new comedy set for weeks now and he just couldn’t get it right. None of the jokes felt good enough. He was running in circles, stumbling over the same material he’d preformed time and time again. “Idiot,” He grumbled, pushing his glasses up onto his head and rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands, hard enough that spots swam into his vision.

“Rich?” Eddie knocked softly on his office door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Richie called, exhaling deeply, hands still pressed into his eye sockets.

The door clicked open softly and he heard Eddie come in, setting something down on the desk before laying his hand on Richie’s knee. “You ok?”

“Am I funny, Eds?” Richie asked, dropping his hands into his lap. Even without his glasses on he could see Eddie’s worried creased face. Blurry, but still there.

“I think you’re very funny.” Eddie rubbed over Richie’s knee gently.

“You think I’m very annoying.” Richie pointed out.

Eddie shrugged. “Those things aren’t mutually exclusive.” He reached up and slid Richie’s glasses back into place. “What’s bothering you?”

Richie sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. “This new material. I’m struggling over here, Eds.” He drummed his fingers on his closed laptop. “None of it feels good enough. I’ve written the same joke a hundred times and—” He shrugged. “—it’s still not right. I don’t know what to do.”

Eddie was quiet for a second, simply stroking over Richie’s leg as he crouched on the floor in front of him. “I brought you a sandwich.” He nodded towards the plate on Richie’s desk.

“I see that,” Richie nodded. “Thank you.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too.” Richie reached down and tapped the end of Eddie’s nose with his finger.

“Have you tried watching your old specials?” Eddie suggested. “Getting a feel for what you’re doing?”

Richie shrugged again. “I don’t know, Eds. Maybe I should just give up forever. Maybe comedy isn’t for me. Maybe I should become a doctor or something. I think I could do that.”

Eddie frowned at him. “You can’t be a doctor, Rich.”

“Why not?”

“Honey, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

Richie laughed. “An idiot? Yes, but I’m not stupid.” He laid his hands on Eddie’s shoulders. “I think I’d be a great doctor.”

“Agree to disagree.” Eddie pushed himself to his feet, now towering over Richie as he sat in his spinny desk chair. “I love you,” He said again.

“I love you too, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie smiled up at him. “What kind of sandwich did you bring me?”

Eddie shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He mumbled, bracing his hands on both of Richie’s shoulders and carefully climbing up into his lap.

“Well, hello.” Richie grinned. “Come here often?”

“Every day,” Eddie said softly, cupping Richie’s face in his hands, dragging his thumb over Richie’s bottom lip. “To see my idiot boyfriend.”

“Idiot _fiancé_ ,” Richie corrected, tapping his engagement ring on the band of Eddie’s watch.

“Mm,” Eddie hummed, sweeping Richie’s hair back from his face.

“My bride-to-be,” Richie swooned. “The future Mrs. Tozier, Eddie, my love—”

“I hate you.” Eddie interrupted. “I’m calling off the wedding.”

Richie pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and looking up at Eddie with sad eyes. “Woe is me,” He whimpered. “Destined to be a lonely spinster for the rest of my life.”

“If you’re done being hilarious,” Eddie began.

“Never,”

Eddie slapped his shoulder lightly. “If you’re doing being hilarious.” He said again, gathering Richie’s face in his hands. “I think I might be able to help you with your writers block.”

“Is that so?” Richie raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, indeed.” Eddie nodded, pecking Richie’s lips lightly. “Old family recipe.”

“Your mother was always good at—”

“Nope,” Eddie said simply, pushing himself off of Richie’s lap and straightening his shirt out.

“Noooooo,” Richie whined. “Come on, Eds.” He reached towards Eddie and made grabby hands at him. “Come back here,” Eddie just crossed his arms over his chest. “No more ‘your mom’ jokes, I promise.” He made an ‘x’ over his heart with his pointer finger. “I swear on my mother’s grave.”

“Your mother is alive and well and I’m calling her after this to let her know that you’re putting her life in danger by swearing on it when we both know you’re not going to stop making jokes about my mother.”

“You’re the most ridiculous person who’s ever lived and I love you more than anything in the world.” Richie continued smiling at him. “Now, please come back over here so I can kiss your grumpy little face.”

Eddie continued to frown, eyeing Richie suspiciously before apparently deciding he was done being fake-upset and stepping forward, easily climbing back into Richie’s lap. “You’re lucky you’re so goddamn cute.”

“Hooray,” Richie cheered softly as Eddie leaned over and pressed their lips together.

He tasted minty and Richie absently wondered if he’d just brushed his teeth, sliding his hands up Eddie’s thighs to hold him around his waist. Eddie moaned softly into the kiss, biting at Richie’s bottom lip and tugging on his hair, fingers wrapped up in the dense curls.

Richie got hard pretty fast. He always did, and Eddie did too, despite the fact that they were both over forty. Eddie just did things to him, he always had, and he wasn’t about to complain about a healthy, active sex life as a middle-aged recovering alcoholic with years of monumental stress under his belt. He was grateful for Eddie and his libido, and Richie smiled into their kiss. “My horny little gremlin.” He mumbled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Eddie shook his head, leaning back to shrug his zip-up hoodie off and toss it onto the desk.

“I just love you,” Richie shrugged, running his hands up Eddie’s bare arms. “And your overactive sex drive.”

“Well, _excuse me_ for finding you attractive.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You’re excused,”

“You’re just so fucking sexy, I can’t help myself.” Eddie kissed the corner of Richie’s mouth, rubbing his hands over his shoulders. “I love the way you look. How big you are. How broad you are.” He kissed a line up Richie’s throat. “All your chest hair and your tummy.” He slid his hands up under Richie’s shirt, warm and heavy on his skin.

“Eddie,” Richie moaned, hanging his head back as Eddie’s fingers danced over his chest.

“Hm?” Eddie hummed, biting softly onto Richie’s collarbone.

“That feels so good,” Richie whispered, groping Eddie’s ass through his pants.

“I want to taste you,” Eddie decided, kissing Richie’s lips lightly before sliding off of his lap to kneel on the floor.

He made quick work of shedding his own pants before unbuttoning Richie’s, dragging his zipper down slowly before pulling his cock out. The air was cold against Richie’s heated skin, and he bucked up into nothing, precum beading at the slit and rolling down the head. “Fuck, Eddie.” Richie whimpered, carding his hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Can you be good for me, Rich?” Eddie asked, pumping Richie’s cock in his hand. “Can you stay down?”

Richie nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah, I can do that, yes.”

“Good,” Eddie smiled up at him. “Stay down.” He said again, taking the head of Richie’s dick in his mouth and laving over it, licking up the precum and moaning softly in his chest.

“Fuck, baby.” Richie whined, scratching his fingers lightly over Eddie’s scalp.

Eddie winked at him, corners of his mouth turned up slightly into a smirk, before sinking all the way down, the head of Richie’s cock sliding over his palate and into his throat. Richie dropped his head back again, biting his bottom lip as he fought hard against the urge to thrust up into Eddie’s warm, slick mouth. It was easier said than done, as Eddie’s lips sealed over the heated skin of his erection was like a vice, tight and wet and just perfect.

Richie was so focused on being good and staying down, that he didn’t notice the sound of one of his desk drawers sliding open. His ears pricked up at the sound of a cap opening, and he looked down just in time to see Eddie slide two of his slicked fingers into himself, his bottle of desk lube abandoned on the floor next to Eddie’s right leg.

“Jesus H. Fuck, Eddie, you’re going to kill me.” Richie whimpered, eyes zeroed in on where Eddie was fingering himself, rim stretched tight around his two fingers, pumping in and out slowly to open himself up for a third.

“Be good,” Eddie reminded him, pulling off briefly to pump Richie’s cock in his hand, slick with spit. His voice was rough from deepthroating, his cheeks and chest flushed pink and his lips a dark red.

“I am, I am.” Richie assured him, reaching down to roll his own balls in his hand, watching Eddie slip his ring finger in alongside his other two, whining softly.

Eddie slapped Richie’s hand out of the way, taking over himself as he swallowed Richie down again, bobbing quickly, in time with the shallow thrusts of his own fingers.

Richie brushed his fingers through Eddie’s hair, not forcing him down or guiding him, just grounding himself in an attempt to stop his soul from leaving his body as Eddie choked around him, lips stretched tight around the base of his cock.

Richie wasn’t sure what Eddie’s plan was; whether he was going to blow him to completion and finger himself through his own orgasm, or if he was planning on having Richie take over fingering him, or if he was actually trying to kill him by sucking his brain out through his dick, but he trusted Eddie so he just rolled with it.

He felt his orgasm start building up as Eddie worked over his length, his stomach twisting up with heat, fuzzy feeling spreading through the base of his cock, so he tightened his grip in Eddie’s hair to let him know he was close. Usually, Eddie pushed down harder if he wanted Richie to cum in his mouth, or moved up to just sucking at the head if he wanted Richie to cum on his face, but this time he pulled off completely, holding Richie’s dick in his hand and looking up at him with dark eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” He said hoarsely. “Over your desk.”

Richie nodded quickly, focusing hard on not blowing his load at the mere _thought_ of fucking Eddie over his work desk. Eddie got to his feet and yanked his shirt off one-handed, careful not to get any lube on it from his fingers. Richie shed his shirt too, pushing himself up from his desk chair and pushing his hair back from his face, erection bobbing in the open air of the room.

Eddie wiped the lube from his hand onto Richie’s cock before handing the actual bottle itself over. He pecked Richie’s lips lightly as Richie slathered himself in lube, groan catching in his throat as Eddie bent over his desk, carefully pushing Richie’s uneaten sandwich to the side and bracing himself on his elbows. He was already stretched and open, waiting for Richie and clenching around nothing as he hung his head forward, chest heaving with breaths, spreading his legs a little wider.

Richie stepped up behind him, holding his cock around the base to help guide himself in. He loved the hot, slick feeling of Eddie around the head of his cock, teasing him a few times with just the tip, before steadying himself with a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and pushing all the way in.

Eddie let out a single long moan as Richie bottomed out, hand reaching up to lay over Richie’s on his shoulder. “Fuck, Rich, that feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Richie panted, gripping his other hand around Eddie’s hip.

“Yes, god.” Eddie dropped down to rest on his forearms, hair brushing up against the wall in front of them. “How do I look?”

“So fucking good, baby, you take me so well.” Richie grunted, thrusting forward quickly, every muscle in his body drawn up tight as he neared his orgasm. He reached down and began tracing around Eddie’s rim, where they were joined together, feeling the slide of himself in and out, wet and sloppy because of the lube. “Fuck, Eds, I’m so close.”

“Touch me,” Eddie gasped out, hands scrambling to grip the back edge of the desk as Richie found his prostate.

Richie slid his hand down Eddie’s thigh, taking hold of his leaking cock and jerking him quickly. His mind worried absently about the mess they were going to make, cum and sweat all over his desk and his floor and his fucking computer that Eddie was bent over, but he didn’t really care that much. Not with Eddie moaning and clenching around him.

Richie always counted himself lucky when he could make Eddie finish just before him or just after him, but he felt like a sex _god_ when he was able to line it up so they finished together. With one more rough slam into Eddie he was cumming, and Eddie was too, letting out a string of expletives mixed in with Richie’s name as Richie wrung him dry, cum pulsing up over his fist.

Richie felt like he came forever, his entire body vibrating as he filled Eddie up, hips twitching forward again and again until he was done, at which point he almost collapsed. In a spur of the moment decision, Richie pulled out quickly, ignoring Eddie’s whine of protest, and dropped to his knees behind him, holding Eddie open with his hands to watch his cum bubble up, creamy and soft in his opening. “Rich, what—oh, _fuck_.” Eddie whimpered out, tightening his grip on the desk as Richie leaned forward and licked a stripe up his hole, gathering his own orgasm on his tongue and plunging it inside. “Richie, Jesus.”

Richie kneaded Eddie’s asscheeks with his hands, pulling him apart again and again as he licked his cum out of Eddie’s asshole. It was hot and filthy and somehow just felt so fucking right, he wouldn’t have been surprised if either of them got hard again. They didn’t, because they were over forty, but it wasn’t for lack of trying.

When Eddie was clean, Richie pulled back and inspected his work, pulse racing at the sight of Eddie, loose and fucked, dripping spit and lube and traces of cum, and just standing there, taking it like the fucking champ he was. “I love you.” Richie told him.

Eddie snickered. “Are you talking to me or my ass?”

Richie was quiet for a beat. “Both of you,” He decided, pushing himself up and slapping Eddie’s can lightly. “But you more.” He leaned over to kiss Eddie only to be pushed away by a hand to his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Richie?” He scoffed, pushing off the desk and bending over to grab his pants. “You just ate your own cum out of my ass, I’m not fucking kissing you until you brush your teeth.” Richie laughed, wrapping Eddie up in a hug and pressing kisses all over his face while he shouted and tried to squirm away. “Richie! Cut it out!” Eddie pushed Richie away with two hands on his chest. “You’re disgusting.”

“Be still my beating heart.” Richie laughed again, poking Eddie’s cheek softly as he watched him zip up his pants. “Thank you.” He smiled at him.

“For what?” Eddie asked, pulling his shirt on over his head.

“For the sandwich,” Richie pointed at the somehow undamaged sandwich, still on its little plate at the edge of his desk. “And for letting me fuck you. And for loving me. And agreeing to marry me. Just for everything, I guess.”

Eddie smiled up at him, blush rolling across his cheeks. He looked love drunk and shy, somehow, as if Richie hadn’t just plowed him over a desk. “You’re welcome.” He patted Richie’s tummy softly. “And thank you. For asking me to marry you.” Eddie stood on his toes and kissed Richie’s cheek lightly. “Now, eat your sandwich and maybe actually get some work done, why don’t you.”

Richie grinned as he watched Eddie walk away, hoodie clutched in his hands as he swung the door to Richie’s office closed behind him. Richie was so stupid in love with was crazy.

He sighed deeply and plopped back down in his desk chair, dragging his sandwich closer to him. It was turkey on rye with the spicy mustard he liked, and it was perfect, because of course it was. He smiled again, eyes flashing up to the picture of he and Eddie as children that he had framed above his desk, heart fluttering.

He cracked open his laptop, finally actually feeling ready to work on his show.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
